smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovin' on Britze (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
By the time an hour passed, Britze's backyard was filled with goodies from her admirers. It was an advantage, however, because Britze now had a lifetime supply on chocolate she could share with Eska, who LOVED it. As Eska climbed next to Britze on the chocolate box mountain, she pondered something, "Y'know, you're really lucky to have gifts like these." "Really?" Britze lightened her spirits. "Y'know what's better..." Eska continued, "If Bash sees you, he's gonna fall in love with you." Britze blushed like a tomato, "You...you really think so?!" "I know so," Eska put a hand on her shoulder, "Now, let's go share some of these chocolates with our friends!" Eska and Britze grabbed some boxes and carried them to the Sitting Rock. When they got there, the boys were dying to see Britze. "Bonjour, mon cherie!" Felipe waved flirtatiously to her. "Britze?" Bash pushed Felipe out of the way to see her. Britze hesitated and hid behind the boxes of chocolate. Eska smirked at her, took her load and nudged her towards Bash. Britze gulped, "H...H....H-hi Bash!" Britze shyly waved. "H-Hey, Britze," Bash shyly waved back, "A certain Smurf told me you liked me. Right?" "You......" Britze stuttered, "Actually like me?" "I am head over HEELS for you, Britze!" Bash confessed, which followed by him kissing her on the cheek. Britze turned the deepest shade of red. Her crush never kissed her. Britze.exe has stopped working again. "Woah, there, lover boy!" Spiro caught Bash, "I should be the one that should belong to Britze! I'm capable enough!" "Non, mon amie!" Felipe disagreed, "She's with me!" While the three bickered, Benny slipped past them to give Britze some roses. "Th-these are for you, Britze," Benny handed them to her. Britze was a little shocked. So was Eska. "I appreciate your gift, Benny," Britze gently pushed Benny's fist away, "But you should give your flowers to Eska. I'm not worthy of it." "You sure?" Benny reassured. "She's sure!" Eska blurted as she guided Britze somewhere else. While there, Eska decided to interrogate Britze. "Okay, this has really ''gotten out of hand!" Eska stated, "Every Smurf likes you! Even ''Benny! I'm starting to worry about you becoming Smurfette and messing with him!" "Eska, you know I know you like him," Britze replied, "Even though Bash finally likes me, the attraction of every Smurf is stressing me out!" "Are you ''sure ''you didn't notice ''anything ''before you came home?" Eska asked her. "Well, I thought it was going to rain," Britze explained, "Since a drop hit my head. But, it didn't rain. However, I thought I saw a cat or something up in a tree or something." Eska connected the dots in her head. She suddenly had an epiphany, "That was Azrael! He and Gargamel must've accidentally dropped one of their spells on you!" "So...all of their affections were just...a spell?" Britze sadly asked. "I'm sorry, Britze," Eska felt her disappointment, "But, we have to get Papa Smurf to take the spell off of you." Previous Next Category:Lovin' on Britze chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater